Secrets
by Musicfutbolfan6
Summary: They're not wizards,they don't live in a magical world.They're regular high schoolers in a boring normal human world.But that doesn't stop a story from happening.Is the real bad boy Draco Malfoy and know it all Hermione Granger all to it.Or is there more.
1. Chapter 1

They're not wizards; they don't even live in a magical world. They're regular high scholars in a boring normal human world. But that doesn't stop a story from happening. Is the real bad boy Draco Malfoy and know it all Hermione Granger all to it. Or is there more to these characters. Enemies, Friends, Best Friends and maybe even Lovers.

Draco Malfoy stood outside Hogwarts High, leaning on the wall of the building watching how some football players dumped a few freshmen into the dumpster. He sighed knowing later in the year he would do the same. It was the jock rules and he had to apply them. The school was divided like any other school, jocks at the top, nobodies in the middle and geeks, nerds, gleeks, and anything related at the bottom. The only exception to the rule was the decathlon team; they were at the top with the other three main teams. Ravenclaw was the decathlon's team name; it's made of the smartest and wittiest students. Hufflepuff Is the baseball team it consists of the nobodies in the school, any one could join, but they were respected. Slytherin the basketball team it's built by the bullies, toughest, strongest and meanest boys and girls in the school. And Griffyndor, the football team and cheerleading squad, managed by the strongest willed, second meanest, tactic, and most prided scholars. And unfortunately he was part of it, being the captain of the basketball team.

Pushing off the wall Draco made his way inside making sure to avoid the footballers throwing kids in the dumpster. Passing the front door and walking towards his locker, Draco heard the noise of a regular school day. It was a few days into October meaning school had been in session for a bit longer than a month. Opening his locker and pulling out the books he needed he watched from the corner of his eye as the front doors and in walked the power trio along with a few others. Draco growled under his breath as he turned around being met with the seven students he couldn't stand. Okay maybe not, he didn't like two of the group and didn't mind the others. In the center of the group stood Harry Potter the Griffyndor football captain with his arm around a shorter redhead. Ginny Weasley co-captain of Griffyndor Cheer Squad laughed at whatever her boyfriend was whispering into her ear. A loving look passed through the eyes of Neville Longbottom another jock on the football team directed at a blonde dressed in a yellow t-shirt captain of the girls baseball team. An equal loving gaze met Neville, from Hannah Abbott the girl's varsity baseball captain. A gentle smile graced the lips of a small blonde as Harry spoke to Luna Lovegood the co-captain of the Ravenclaw deathly team. Loud laughter that sounded like a snort erupted from the tallest member of the group, Ronald Weasley the co-captain to Harry. An obnoxious looked crossed the face of Hermione Granger captain of the cheerleading squad, pulling away from the giant redheads embrace she offered a small smile at Draco. Draco twisted his lips in a tight smile and nodded. Acknowledging the greeting their eyes met before they knew the routine would begin.

"Good morning, Draco," Hermione mentioned.

"Granger." Draco replied.

"If I may, could you move to the right to let me open my locker?"

Instead of replying Draco scooted over to right allowing access to the brunette.

"Thank you." Draco just nodded about to leave the area when he was shoved back.

"What the fuck, Weasley!"

"My girl said thank you. To you! What do you say back, Malfoy!" Ron spat in his face.

"Potter, get your Neanderthal of a best mate off me."

"Nah he's right, Malfoy. Hermione said thank you what do you say back." Harry agreed laughing.

"Harry and Ronald let go of Draco. He did nothing wrong." Hermione yelled at her best friends.

"Hermione he didn't say-"

"Does it look like I care, Ronald? No it doesn't matter. What if Crabbe and Goyle find out, I am not going to spend my time wiping dirt off your clothes again? Draco is also a captain. He has the same rights as you two. And he's also a sophomore like us. Would you appreciate me getting Oliver Wood? No I don't think so. So let him go." Hermione ordered.

Ron let go forcefully of the blond basketball captain turning to look him in the eye.

"You're bloody lucky my girl is nice and saved your sorry ass."

"Like I needed help from the captain of the cheer squad."

"Watch it, Malfoy."

"Whatever Weasel."

Ron was about to launch at Draco when the bell rang signaling first period was about to start.

"Saved by the bell. This isn't over Malfoy."

"Fuck off, Weasley"

Turning around Ron grabbed his bag from Lavender Brown another cheerleader who had a huge crush on Ron. Grabbing Hermione and pulling her into him, Ron made his way to the rest of the group. As they walked off Hermione turned around and mouthed, 'I'm sorry'. Draco waved it off nodding his head before pulling out his phone. Hermione smiled and nodded causing Draco to smile back.


	2. Texts

**A/N: So there was no previous Author Note. Sorry for that. I have no Beta so all the mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm sorry, Ron...can be kind of aggressive-Kitty<em>**

**_Kind of?- Snake_**

**_Ok maybe an exaggeration- Kitty_**

**_Maybe?- Snake_**

**_Okay really aggressive. Again I apologize- Kitty_**

**_It's fine- Snake_**

**_No it isn't- Kitty_**

**_*shrug*-Snake_**

**_I hate when you reply like that Umm...can I come over later?- Kitty_**

**_Which is why I do it. Sure got no plans, but won't Ronny get jealous?- Snake_**

**_Ron blew me off for Harry- Kitty_**

**_Oh so now I'm back up? *Amused look* - Snake_**

**_No...so I can? -Kitty_**

**_Yes-Snake_**

**_Great I guess I'll see you later ;)- Kitty_**

**_Can't wait :)- Snake_**

Hermione let a smile grace her lips as she looked at the phone.

"Hermione!"

"Sorry Ginny. What did you say?"

"I said if you wanna hang out after cheer practice since the boys blew us off."

"Oh I'm sorry, but I got a load of homework to do."

"Come on Mione you're an ace student. Blow it off."

"Sorry Gin."

"Fine, so what was so interesting, you didn't hear me."

"Oh I was texting, Coach Mcgonagall. Practice is right after school. So text the girls."

"Sure, Katie, Angela, Lavender, Parvati are out today."

"Shoot, Coach isn't going to be happy."

"I still find it hilarious, you can't curse."

"Whatever."

Raising her head from the conversation, Hermione linked eyes with Draco. Calm silver blue eyes met warm chocolate brown eyes. A small smile tugged the blonde hair boys lips causing a full out grin. Holding up his phone again, Draco sent out a message.

**_Text me when you're close- Snake_**

Nodding her head, Hermione watched Draco leave before heading to next period.

* * *

><p>Unlocking the door of her black Mercedes Benz, Hermione dropped her backpack off. Waving to the rest of the cheer squad making way to their own cars, she watched as all her cheerleaders left. Getting behind the steering wheel Hermione sent out a text to her parents before driving off towards the Malfoy Mansion. Stopping at a stop light before reaching the complex of Draco's building, she texted him she was five minutes away. Driving up the driveway, Hermione shut off the motor and rang the doorbell. A old man opened the door and greeted Hermione.<p>

"Ah Miss Hermione good to see you."

"You as well, Dobby. How are you?"

"I am very well. Master Draco is in his room if you may."

"Thank you, Dobby."

Walking up the grand stairway, Hermione took her time. Reaching the hallways she turned right and walked into the first bedroom. It was painted silver with green accents quite opposite her room. Walking into the room straight ahead was a glass wall, the right wall of the bedroom was occupied by a huge bed, a sofa, a mini fridge, and a wall covered in posters. On the left part of the room were two doors one leading to a master bathroom and the other to a walk in closet. In between both doors was a desk filled with text books neatly organized. Above the desk was a plasma tv connected to four different gaming systems, a dvd/blueray, computer, and video camera. In the center of the vast room was a small glass coffee table and two bean bags one being occupied by Draco.

"Bout time you got here."

"Sorry practice took longer than usual."

"It's fine, how is good old Mcgonagall?"

"She's good working us as hard as ever."

"I can expect, she's just as thrilled as Coach Snape."

"You bet. So what are we going to do today."

"Play guitar hero."

"Perfect. I call the drum set." Hermione yelled pumping her fist up in the air.

"Of course you do. We both get mics and I get the guitar."

Draco said setting up the game and getting the equipment ready. "So what song?"

"You said you downloaded some new pop songs right?"

"Yeah a few Ke$ha, Lady Gaga, and Katy Perry songs."

"Okay so let's rock Katy Perry. Umm did you download Waking Up in Vegas?"

"Should have."

Hermione took the remote and searched shouting found it when she found it. Pressing play the music started.

* * *

><p>Currently the two were laying in the bed. Draco had his hands behind his head while Hermione had her head on Draco's stomach. They were talking about the wars they had in guitar hero moments previously.<p>

"No way, Kitty. The guitar solos are way better than the drums."

"Lie! Drum solos have so much more than the guitar."

"Uh-uh, you're just banging while with the guitar you strum."

"Sorry Snake, but without drums there's no heart in music. So drums win."

"Guitar."

"Drums."

"Guitar."

"Drums are better like X-Men."

"Guitar and the Justice League kicks X-Men's sorry ass."

"No, X-Men could totally take on the Justice League and defeat it."

"Impossible, the Justice League consists of the strongest super heroes on earth. Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Batman, Green Lantern, hello!"

"Well have you seen Wolverine or Storm they are freakin awesome."

"Justice League."

"X-Men."

"Justice."

"X"

"Justice."

"X."

"Justice."

"X!"

The two continues arguing playfully. The room fell into comfortable silence until Draco started chuckling.

"What's so funny, Snake?"

"The thought of what your friends faces would look like if they found out you were such a geek."

"I am not a Geek!"

"Sure you're not."

"What, I'm not."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"But I'm not."

"Mhm."

"Ok what makes me a geek, Mr. Ass."

"The fact that you know so much about X-Men and Pokemon."

"So you know a ton about the Justice League and Star Wars."

"Yeah, but I'm a boy."

"Do not pull the gender card on me."

"But its true, geek."

"Still not a geek."

"Sure."

"Not."

Another silence fell over them. Hermione reached over and took Draco's hand in her own. She started playing with his fingers, she entwined them and setting them on her stomach as Draco ran his free hand through brown locks.

"Why can't it be this easy?" Hermione inquired sighing.

"Why can't what be easy?"

"Us. I mean we are best friends, but we don't show it at school."

"That's because you're best friends and dating Ron and Harry."

"So you have the same standard as us. Why can't we be friends during school instead of acquaintances?"

"Because it would be pretty suspicious for all of a suddenly goody two shoes Hermione Granger be friends with badass Draco Malfoy. That and the fact Slytherins don't get along with Griffyndors."

"I just don't like seeing you alone."

"I'm not alone, I have friends."

"Crabbe and Goyle don't count. You need new friends."

"What's wrong with them."

"Nothing you need other people though. I'm not huge fans if them. You need others."

"Well you need a new boyfriend cause Weasel is an idiot."

"Draco don't talk about Ron like that."

"What its true."

"So."

"You're not even going to deny it. Hermione you need someone better."

"I know, but-" She was interrupted by her phone going off. Fishing her phone out of her pocket with her free hand, she saw a text message from her mother. requesting her for dinner. Sitting up, pulling Draco with her, Hermione grabbed her coat. Walking down the stairs together, Draco opened the front door and her car door.

"Mum?"

"Yeah she wants me home for dinner."

"Good. So I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yep and then we're down for Sunday meal with our parents."

"Yeah the use. Drive safe and say hi to, Eric and Julia."

"Will do greet Lucius and Narissa for me."

"Will do. See ya Kitty."

"Bye, Snake."


	3. Art

"Draco, Draco, Draco!" A shrill voice yelled down the hall.

Groaning Draco tried hiding his head into his locker.

"Draco!"

"What Pansy?"

"Hey to you too, Drakey"

"Don't call me that."

"But Drakey you're my boyfriend."

"No I'm not."

"Well you will be."

"No I won't."

"Aww come on Drakey."

"Stop it Pansy."

"Fine. Ready for English?"

"Yeah, I am." Draco said with a slight smile it was one of the three classes he shared with Hermione.

"God I hate that class. First cause I hate Mr. Filch. Then cause he pairs up the randomest partners. Third we have to share that class with the Weasel, Weaselette, Looney, Scarhead, Longbottom, Abbott and Know it All Granger. How I hate that girl. She's such a prude. She thinks she knows it all. She thinks she's a charmer, but she's fucking not. God and then just cause she's a cheerleader doesn't mean she can tell everyone what to do. She's a fucking freak."

"Stop it! Just leave her alone. God Pansy what has the girl done to you." Draco yelled at the girl. Stomping into English class Draco found a seat next to the window. Dropping his bag and pulling out his notebook and reading book, he sat down. Waiting for the rest of the class to come in Draco took out his extra notepad. Looking up from his seat he found the target. Hermione sat in the dead center seat at the very front. Behind her was Ron, to the left of Ron was Harry, in front of Harry was Ginny, to the right of Hermione was Luna and behind Luna, Neville next to him was Hannah. Smirking he started drawing making sure to capture the emotions of the scene. Professor Filch turned up a few minutes late starting his lecture on an excellent essay. Not really paying attention Draco focused on his master piece. Biting his lip in concentration he drew the last few details. Staring at his work Draco found himself content. On the piece of paper were various drawings of Hermione. The one in the center had to be his favorite; Hermione was looking to the right directly at Luna with a gentle smile while the blonde was talking excitedly. Hearing the bell ring signifying the period he closed his sketchpad labeled Hermione. Before anyone could leave Professor Filch's voice rang out.

"So for the next project you will be in pairs, which I have already chosen. Your assignment is to write an essay about your partner. The more time spent getting to know each other the better grade. Alright here are the pairs; Ms. Brown and Mr. Weasley, Ms. Abbot and Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Weasley and Mr. Zambini, Ms. Lovegood and Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy..."

That's all Draco heard before locking eyes with Hermione. As Hermione's friends pitied her Draco heard Pansy yell. All he could focus on was how Hermione smiled at him.


	4. Rest of the Day

**A/N: Hope you like it.**

**Dy'sheba Malfoy: Sure you can use this as a prompt. Hope you continue reading it.**

* * *

><p>The lunch bell rang and Hermione made her way to her locker to drop off her things. Closing her locker door she came face to face with Ron.<p>

"Hello Ron, may I help you?"

"Mione, ready for lunch?"

"Yes let's go."

Walking next to each other Ron hung his arm lazily on Hermione's shoulder. Feeling the weight of the redhead's arm wasn't pleasant, but she did nothing to stop it. Reaching the lunch room the couple grabbed lunch and made their way to the popular table. It was a round table meant for ten people. Seated from left to right already there was: Cedric Diggory the Hufflepuff baseball captain, Cho Chang, Cedric's girlfriend and the Ravenclaw's decathlon team captain, Luna, Harry, Ginny, Hannah, and Neville. Taking a seat next to Neville, Hermione soon became annoyed at how Ron focused on everyone, but her. Having a mental debate Hermione lost focus on the conversation until all eyes were on her.

"Why are you staring, do I have something on my face?"

"No, we just are wondering how you're so comfy working with Malfoy?" Cedric explained.

"Oh well he's actu-"

"I don't know how she does it, but he is a son of a bitch." Ron huffed.

"He's such an uptight person." Harry laughed.

"He is pretty mean." Cho put in.

"I bet he'll make you do all the work, Hermione," Neville thought.

"Damn Hermione I think this will be the only project you get less than an A in," Ginny imputed.

"Yeah and if not, I'll guess you'll email the whole project telling each other exactly what to write." Hannah mentioned.

Hermione felt worked up, none of them knew him as well as her. She wanted to scold them all for being this rude. She was glad Luna hadn't said anything.

"He's not that bad. You should give him a chance." Luna's soft voice stated, echoing throughout the table causing everyone to stare. The table went quite from its previous laughter all of them looking at the table or their food until Ron whispered, "No wonder she's called Looney Luna, she's completely insane." And again the table erupted in laughter except for Hermione shooting glares and Harry looking apologetic.

Running down the hall, Luna came to a halt in front of Hermione. Panting slightly the blonde took a second to regulate her breathing while the brunette stared curiously.

"May I help you with anything, Luna?"

"I just wanted to tell you that don't let the others bother you about Draco. We know him, not them. Also Sunday is regular dinner, right? That is if you still do it. I was wondering if I may join. I know I haven't gone since mum died, but I miss it. It would just be me; dad is busy with the newspaper. Also a small observation, mic/piano and Power Rangers kick guitar and drums along with Justice League and X-Men arse. Remind Snake to turn of the video/sound camera." Luna told playfully.

Hermione stood kind of shocked. Blinking rapidly she offered her friend a smile.

"Of course. It'd be brilliant to have our trio again, Dove. And I will remind him unless you do it first. Also impossible drums and X-Men beat all. We will settle it Sunday. Now I have to go Coach McGonagall will have my head if I don't speed up. So I'll see you Sunday. Also no telling Snake, we'll surprise him."

Hugging the blonde, Hermione sprinted off to the fields.

Lying down on her bed Luna pondered on her life. She was fifteen, sophomore, co-captain of the decathlon team, blonde, smart, average in appearance. She had no boyfriend or any past relationship and apart from Hermione and Draco, she didn't have real friends. Sighing Luna shifted in her bed. What made her Looney Luna, she didn't know, but it was getting harder to stop the tears from falling. She couldn't mention it to Hermione, she would kill her reputation and most of the population of school and if she told Draco, well he would murder every person in the school. She smiled slightly at that thought. Even though they didn't show it the three friends cared deeply for each other. Draco was an older brother to both, but mostly Luna while Hermione was a motherly figure in the blonde's life and then Luna was the voice of reason between them. They each had a nice quality that balanced each other out.

Hermione she was the brains in the sense of history. She was the smartest. She was brown eyed and brown haired, curly. She was the strongest she hid her emotions, but showed them when they needed help. She was stubborn, but it worked for the best. She was athletic, but not too much. Her passion was in photography and music. Playing the drums was like reading a book to her while photography was her dream apart from college. Taking photos were more than memories. She loved it a camera was the best gift. Kitty was the perfect name; she was sweet and gentle, but aggressive at the same time. She was the leader and the brains of the trio.

Draco, the snake of the group. He was the boy and strong person in physical sense. Basketball was his dream since a young age, but the blond, silver-blue eyed man was much more. In depth he was kind and graceful. Apart from sports he loved drawing and had a passion to it. Like Hermione loved photography, Draco had a passion for sketching and drawing. Playing music was a remedy to him. The guitar had been another friend since a young age. And in fact he had three various ones. He was the courage and strength of the group.

Luna was the smallest. Not in greatness, but in size. That didn't stop her though. She was the wisest and often helped her friends with her charm. She wasn't stupid or loony. She just saw the world in different eyes. Like Hermione had photography and Draco had drawing, Luna also had her hidden passion. The blonde was fascinated by dance. Dancing was a dream ballet, tap, hip hop, jazz, modern, classic so many categories. She was a fan of modern and classical, Luna loved combining them. Dancing was her dream. The voice of the group, singing was her forte. She took the vocals unless a piano was included. When the instrument was needed Luna played it with great honor and sung with her group. And that's why Dove was her name, she was pure and lovely yet brilliant and more than appearance. Luna made up the third part of the trio, the heart.


	5. Author's Note

Please don't kill me, is my first request. I know you guys hate seeing these notes, I do too. But I am currently overwhelmed with many things and its not that I've lost my drive with stories because I haven't. I've just been very busy. So I don't want to make this note too long, but I do want to clear up some things.

**Number one:**

_**I am not giving up on my stories.**_

**Number two:**

_**I might take some stories down (it may be this one, it may not) this is for me to edit them. One for all the grammatical mistakes. Two because I want to make them better.**_

**Number three:**

_**I am considering giving up some stories, or at least looking for someone who is willing to Beta or co-write them with me.**_

**Number four:**

_**I promise I won't stop writing, it's just going to take some time. **_

**Number five:**

_**Please don't kill me.**_

Again, I am so sorry about this. But I have a lot of stories on right now that aren't getting the attention they deserve. So I am going to take them down to make better. If you have any questions feel free to pm me.


End file.
